Bravado Sennin
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the Bravado Sennin and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the guardian of the ninja world. Contains: Strong, Fast, Genius, Sensor, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Healing jutsu, Senjutsu, Forbidden jutsu and Pokémon Naruto Uzuma


Chapter 1: Pokemon Light.

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was enjoying a bowl of ramen until Naruto sensed trouble which Naruto dashed of to where the trouble is then as Naruto arrived Naruto noticed an innocent female was tied up so Naruto looked at the captor.

After Naruto looked at the captor Naruto got out a smoke bomb which Naruto used a smoke bomb then the captor said "Who dares to stop me from doing what I desire" then Naruto said "I dare to stop you and if there is one thing I hate that is people who plans to rape innocent females" so the captor said "Who are you".

After the captor spoke Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double" which Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation" then Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with and love" so Naruto said "I shine like the stars above".

After Naruto spoke Naruto stepped out of hiding as the smoke disappeared which Naruto said "I am Naruto of hidden leaf village scum bag surrender now or prepare to fight" then the captor replied "Boy leave or prepare to be eliminated" so Naruto said "I am not afraid of you and even if I do not know any jutsu I will protect the innocent female no matter what".

After Naruto spoke the captor said "Very well you will be eliminated" which the captor went to attack then as Naruto was about to dodge the captor knocked Naruto down so the captor said "You do not stand a chance boy and I have not even used any jutsu".

After the captor spoke Naruto got back up which Naruto thought _"I got to do something because if I don't the innocent female is going to suffer something that is worse than being sliced up by the Shinigami" _then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered dreamscape.

After Naruto entered dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed a very large amount of unfamiliar creatures then Naruto said "I am Naruto of hidden leaf village and who are you" so an unfamiliar creature replied "My name is Arceus and it is pleasure to meet you Naruto of the hidden leaf village".

After Arceus spoke Naruto asked "What are you" which Arceus explained "We are creatures known as Pokemon and Pokemon are creatures that have incredible abilities from using an elemental attack like Thunderbolt to normal attack like fury swipes" then Naruto said "That is impressive but what types of pokemon is there" so Arceus explained "There is Grass type pokemon, Fire type pokemon, Water type pokemon, Normal type pokemon, Electric type pokemon, Ice type pokemon, Bug type pokemon, Steel type pokemon, Dark type pokemon, Ground type pokemon, Fighting type pokemon, Ghost type pokemon, Poison type pokemon, Flying type pokemon, Dragon type pokemon, Psychic type pokemon, Rock type pokemon and Fairy type pokemon".

After Arceus spoke Naruto said "Eighteen types of pokemon that is incredible" which Arceus replied "It is true that eighteen types of pokemon are indeed incredible" then Naruto said "I agree with you there and the one with nine tails that pokemon strangely looks kinda like the tailed beast" so Arceus replied "That nine tails is pokemon version of the one you call a tailed beast but Naruto I like to know about you".

After Arceus spoke Naruto explained about his life being mistreated which the pokemon was growling with anger then Arceus looked at his fellow pokemon so Arceus said "Naruto deserves a reward for not walking on the path of darkness".

After Arceus spoke Darkrai said "I believe I know what be a good reward for Naruto and I know that Cresselia would agree" which Arceus said "What do you have in mind Darkrai" then Darkrai explained "The reward I have in mind is that we give Naruto the ability to change into us and the ability to use our attacks" so Cresselia said "Naruto deserves the ability to use our powers because I for one know Naruto is worthy of having the ability to use our powers".

After Cresselia spoke Arceus said "I agree with the both of you and it is decided that the brave lad Naruto shall be rewarded for not walking on the path of darkness but I will need each of you to tribute a least a drop of your blood" which Grass type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Fire type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Water type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Water type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Normal type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Electric type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Ice type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Bug type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Bug type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Steel type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Dark type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Ground type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Fighting type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Fighting type Pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Ghost type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Poison type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Flying type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Dragon type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Dragon type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Psychic type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Rock type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Fairy type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Legendary pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Legendary pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Arceus added a drop of his own blood which Arceus fused the drops of blood then Arceus psychicly inserted it into Naruto so Arceus gave Naruto the ability to Mega evolve.

After Arceus gave Naruto the ability to Mega evolve Arceus said "Naruto we will teach you our attacks and I gave you the ability to mega evolve" which Naruto asked "Could you explain what happen if I mega evolve" then Arceus explained "Once you mega evolve you will be able to use every single one of our attacks without changing into us" so Naruto said "Thank you pokemon for the gift that you gave me and I am grateful that you are being kind to me Naruto of the hidden leaf village".


End file.
